Mistis
by chenma
Summary: Sesaat mereka membeku. Ini sudah kelewat sekedar antara hubungan leader dan magnae dan Suho berpikir Sehun benar – benar mistis. EXO Yaoi? Sehun x Suho? EXO Fanfic Mind to RnR?


_"Aku mau tidur tapi ... hyung gendong ke kamar, ne?" Suho berdecak kesal. Magnaenya memang benar – benar manja._

_"Tapi kau berat Sehun dan—"_

_"Tidak ada penolakan." Potong Sehun sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Suho._

_Sesaat mereka membeku. Ini sudah kelewat sekedar antara hubungan leader dan magnae dan Suho berpikir Sehun benar – benar mistis._

.

.

.

**BabySuLayDo present ...**

**Mistis**

.

.

.

Pair: HunHo ?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: EXO punya agensi. Cerita murni punya saya.

A/N: fanfic yang ku buat sebagai ucapan terima kasih ku kepada mereka -pembaca setia ku- yang mengucapkan 'happi birthday' untuk ku.

.

.

.

"Sehuna ireona." Suho menyibakkan selimut magnaenya. Diguncangkan tubuh porselen itu dengan sedikit tak sabaran. Mereka ada jadwal pagi dan hanya magnaenya lah yang belum bangun dari tidur.

"Sehuna ireona." Sekali lagi, Suho berusaha membangunkannya. Tapi hasilnya? Magnaenya malah semakin merapatkan badannya ke dinding kamar dan memeluk guling sambil bergumam, "Luhannie hyung kita sudah melakukannya beronde – ronde, aku lelah dan masih ingin tidur."

"MWO?" itu bukan teriakan Suho, tapi juru masak dorm EXO-K, Kyungsoo.

"Aish kotor sekali pikirannya." Kali ini Baekhyun.

Suho mendengus kemudian menyeringai, sepertinya uri leader kita mempunyai rencana jahat.

Ia duduk di tepi ranjang Sehun. Kembali menggerayangi tangannya di pinggang sang magnae dan mengguncangkannya.

"Sehuna ayo bangun. Aku sudah tidak kuaathh aahh ..." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun melotot mendengar ucapan Suho dengan nada seduktif.

_Gila!_ Pikir mereka.

"Aigoo Luhan-ge, nanti saja ne? Lima menit lima menit." Racau Sehun tak sadar mengikuti pola tingkah leader EXO-M, Kris.

Bukan Suho namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja. Seringaian makin jelas tercetak di bibirnya dan membuat duo vocalisnya—Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

Suho merendahkan tubuhnya, kepalanya ia dekatkan ke kepala Sehun. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan di telinga Sehun.

"Sehuna eemhh ... aku mau dipuaskan lagiihh .." demi pantat frying pan Kyungsoo yang hitam legam, ia tidak percaya kalau leadernya ini benar – benar memiliki—ehmm suara desahan yang begitu sexy. Baekyun di sebelahnya semakin ngeri dan takut kalau seandainya Kai atau Chanyeol mendengar desahan Suho, bisa – bisa dia dan Kyungsoo akan berakhir di ranjang detik itu juga.

"Sehuna~h make me warm~h" Sehun mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Kakinya ditekuk rapat. Mungkin itu untuk mencegah agar sesuatu di bawah sana tidak bangun secara sempurna.

"Sehuna~h aku ingin—"

"Aigoo ne ne Luhannie-ge, kau tidak sabaran sekali sih. Padahal—eh?" Sehun terpaku. Menatap tiga main vocalis EXO-K dengan tatapan mesum bercampur bingung, "Loh Luhannie-ge nya mana?"

Pletak

"Aw." Sehun meringis, mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja kena jitak Suho.

"Dasar magnae mesum! Sana mandi! Kita ada jadwal pagi dan akan terlambat hanya karena pikiran kotor mu itu." Omel Suho kemudian beranjak dari tepi ranjang Sehun. Mengambil secara acak baju Sehun dan menaruhnya di paha Sehun dengan manis.

"Cepat mandinya ya Sehuna~h." Ujar Suho kembali dengan desahan seduktif sambil mencubit gemas pipi Sehun kemudian melangkah pergi bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

1

2

3

"YA! KURANG AJAR KAU SUHO HYUNG!" dan terdengar tawa keras dari luar.

.

"Sehuna kenapa kau hanya mengaduk makanan mu, huh?" Sehun menatap Suho sejenak kemudian kembali fokus ke acara 'ayo aduk makanan'nya. Wajahny tertekuk. Bibirnya meracau kecil. Benar – benar tak enak dipandang.

Suho menghela napas, ia tahu magnaenya itu tengah marah padanya. Ia bagai orang pemberi harapan palsu untuk Sehun melakukan 'iya-iya' pada rusa kecilnya, Luhan.

"Sehuna—"

"Aku selesai, aku ke van duluan." Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya. Menyambar cepat ranselnya kemudian keluar dari dorm. Menyisakan empat member yang tetap fokus pada makanannya dan satu member—sang leader yang kembali menghela napas.

.

Suho mengecheck satu per satu dongsaengnya. Baekhyun yang sedang bernyanyi bersama Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya. Kai yang mengutak – ngutak ipadnya—dan sesekali memperlihatkannya pada Kyungsoo. Dan Sehun, magnaenya, yang kini tengah cemberut tepat di sebelahnya.

"Hhhh ..." Suho menghela napas sebelum ia menyamankan posisinya. Menoleh secara slow motion pada magnaenya yang tengah melihat objek di luar jendela van.

"Sehunna."

"..."

"Sehunna kau marah?"

"..."

"Sehunna mianhae, jeongmal."

"..."

"Sehunna bbuing – bbuing." Van langsung sepi. Tidak ada lagi suara merdu Baekhyun. Tak ada lagi suara rap Chanyeol. Tak ada lagi tawa KaiSoo yang melihat video lucu di ipad Kai.

Tidak ada! Berubah hening.

Semua terpaku. Menatap satu objek yang baru saja berbbuing – bbuing ria. Melakukan Bbuing – bbuing absurd yang ditujukan untuk sang magnae. Demi satu kata: maaf.

"Buahahahaha .. Suho hyung aegyonya jelek."

Jleb

Baekhyun menutup kupingnya. Chanyeol langsung memakai headsetnya. Kyungsoo menyumbat telinganya dengan kapas. Dan Kai menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Sehun? Ia masih setia mengeluarkan suara tawanya dan bahkan kini tubuhnya terguncang. Tangan kanannya memegang perutnya yang merasa sakit. Tubuhnya bergetar karena tertawa.

1

2

3

"YA! KURANG AJAR KAU MAGNAE EVIL!" teriak Suho dengan suara yang cetar membahana, mengalahkan petir Chen dan membuat Sehun langsung diam mematung dengan wajah super shock.

_Untungnya sudah sumbat telinga_—pikir BaekYeolSoo.

.

Suho pasti sudah memasang muka masamnya kalau tidak mengingat hari apa ini. Yap, sekarang tanggal 12 April, hari spesial magnaenya, Sehun. Ingin sekali ia meremas wajah magnaenya akibat perkataannya—ehem yang terlalu jujur mungkin tadi di van. Tapi sekali lagi, ini hari spesial Sehun dan ia tidak boleh meremas dan mengacak wajah tampan magnae evilnya itu.

Tarik buang .. tarik buang .. Huaahh .. segarnya.

Uhuk

Suho menoleh dan mendapati Sehun memegangi lehernya. Sepertinya ia tersedak. Huh siapa suruh makan sambil bertelepon ria dengan Luhan.

"Pelan – pelan makannya Sehuna. Jangan sambil menelpon. Ckck .." Suho memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Sehun. Menepuk – nepuk punggung belakang Sehun.

"Gomawo hyung."

Suho mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tangannya mengusak pucuk kepala Sehun sayang.

"Nanti dulu teleponannya Sehuna. Nanti kau tersedak lagi." Sehun mengiyakan dan berpai – pai ria dengan Luhannya kemudian menaruh handphonenya di meja rias di dekatnya.

"Hyung mianhae." Suho tersenyum angelic dan kembali mengusak pucuk kepala Sehun. Sepertinya uri leader suka sekali mengacak rambut orang yah.

"Gwenchana Sehuna. Hyung juga minta maaf soal tadi pagi. Ah itu tidak akan terjadi lagi." Sesal Suho dengan wajah merona. Mengingat bagaimana desahan itu terdengar dan suaranya yang—euh Suho ingin muntah jika mengingatnya. Sejak kapan ia jadi seperti ukenya, Yixing? Ia hanya mendesah untuk Yixing dan tadi pagi—euh demi boneka Ace milik Kris, tak akan lagi ia mendesah kecuali Yixing yang menservicenya.

"Tapi suara hyung itu sexy loh." Wajah Suho memanas. Matanya memicing tajam ke magnaenya, "aku serius hyungh~" tubuh Suho bergetar. Magnaenya ini mulai gila.

"S-sehuna." Suho mundur perlahan tepat ketika Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, "S-sehuna a-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" badan Suho gemetar. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung mengalir dari pelipisnya. Hembusan napas di ceruk lehernya semakin membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Suho hyung~h saranghae~h."

"M-mwo? Kau gila Sehun! Aish minggir." Suho mendorong kuat Sehun dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan magnaenya itu. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, tangannya dicekal seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan magnaenya? Oh Sehun.

"Se—"

"Suho hyung, Sehun, cepat ke van!" Suho bernapas lega mendengar teriakan Chanyeol yang menggelegar di telinganya. Ia merasa terselamatkan dari keevilan magnaenya. Tapi itu menurut Suho 'kan? Sehun sendiri—

"Kajja Suho hyung." Sehun menarik Suho dan merangkulnya, menyisakan tanda tanya di dalam kepala leadernya.

_Mistis sekali anak ini_—pikir Suho.

.

Sehun benar – benar mistis, itu pikir Suho. Bagaimana tidak? Ia terus menempel pada leadernya. Dari awal pesta kejutan ulang tahunnya sampai sekarang mereka berada di dorm. Dengan berbagai alasan membuatnya terus menempel pada Suho. Itu aneh, absurd, benar – benar mistis. Tapi disatu sisi ia senang, hal – hal seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi. Ia merasa benar – benar seperti guardian. Benar – benar berguna untuk magnaenya. Menempel pada magnaenya memang terasa aneh, tapi untuk hari ini ia hilangkan keanehan itu.

"Nanti kalau Luhan-ge tau habislah kau, Sehun!"

Suho kecewa. Ia sedih. Hatinya tertohok mendengar celetukan Kai. Ia merasa menjadi tempat pelarian sang magnae karena Luhan—sang rusa tercinta berada di China sekarang. Jauhhhh dari Sehun yang mencintainya.

Ditambah lagi moment Kray yang akhir – akhir ini makin marak di internet. Membuat mata dan hatinya panas di waktu bersamaan.

Oh suhojaro betapa menyedihkannya diri mu.

"Hyung jangan dengarkan kata – kata Kai." Suho menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Tempat di mana sang magnae evilnya berada sekarang. Ah ia baru ingat ia tengah menonton variety show EXO-M lewat tv kabel yang sengaja dipasang di dorm.

"A-ah aniyo. Hehe .." Suho tertawa garing kemudian kembali fokus menonton. Ia tersentak kaget saat Sehun dengan seenak jidatnya menaruh kepalanya di atas pahanya, "e-eh Sehuna."

"Aku lelah hyung. Boleh 'kan?" Suho menggeleng, tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Sehun, "hyung jangan bersedih. Yixing-ge hanya cinta sama hyung, bukan sama Kris-ge. Kan naga itu sudah punya panda, hehe .." Suho tersenyum senang. Magnaenya memang evil, tapi ia juga baik bak malaikat—walau tak sebaik dirinya. Sehun memang pervert ketika bersama Luhannya, tapi dilain waktu ia bisa sangat benar – benar polos. Sehun kadang menyebalkan dan manja, tapi dibalik itu ia juga mempunyai rasa kepedulian tinggi. Seperti sekarang, betapa pedulinya ia pada Suho yang hatinya tengah tersayat karna moment Kray begitu banyak di variety show yang ia tonton bersama Sehun sekarang. Sehun menguatkannya, memberinya dukungan. Walau tak berpengaruh banyak, tapi ia sudah cukup senang masih ada orang yang sayang padanya.

"Suho hyung? Sehun? Aigoo ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan kalian blum tidur?" Suho mengubah fokusnya. Menukar objek berbentuk kubus itu menjadi mata bulat Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ck hyung kalau keluar dikancingkan dengan rapi dong kemejanya." Itu Sehun yang protes. Membuat Suho beralih fokus ke leher putih Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi bercak merah keunguan.

"O-oh mianhae." dan Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke dapur dengan diiringi tawa terkikik Sehun. Lihat 'kan betapa peduli—tapi tetap evil magnaenya ini?

"Sehuna kajja kita tidur." Ajak Suho akhirnya.

"Sirheo~"

"E-eh tapi ini sudah malam."

"Aku mau tidur tapi ... hyung gendong ke kamar, ne?" Suho berdecak kesal. Magnaenya memang benar – benar manja.

"Tapi kau berat Sehun dan—"

"Tidak ada penolakan." Potong Sehun sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Suho.

Sesaat mereka membeku. Ini sudah kelewat sekedar antara hubungan leader dan magnae dan Suho berpikir Sehun benar – benar mistis.

"Hyung gendong~" demi Yixing yang ia cintai, tak tahukah Sehun kalau tubuhnya itu berat? Ditambah tubuh Suho yang pendek, apa ia tidak kasihan pada leadernya nanti kalau bertambah pendek, huh?

"Hyung~" Sehun merengek lagi, kali ini disertai tampang melas yang hebatnya lebih menyedihkan ketimbang wajah menyedihkan Tao saat meminta Kris membelikannya tas merk gucci yang baru dirilis.

"Aish ne ne." dan Suho bersumpah ia akan memanggil dukun kalau Sehun tetap manja seperti ini saat bangun tidur besok.

**The End**


End file.
